


10 times I've seen you

by AliceAmidal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Otabek Altin POV, Possible fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAmidal/pseuds/AliceAmidal
Summary: This is a series of drabbles + 1 not-so-drabble I wrote as a practice, because I haven't written anything for ages. Comments are greatly appreciated!





	10 times I've seen you

**1st glance**

His limbs were numb, his head was spinning. How could not moving hurt so much? He was sure it wasn’t humanly possible to lift your leg like _that,_ yet everyone seemed to be doing just fine. But then again, the bar was always set in heaven in Russia. He felt bitterness roll down his tongue. Was he not good enough? What was so special about ballet anyway? He allowed himself a short glance on the other students. Everybody was doing the same precise movements and that make them all look…ordinary. Everybody, except for him. The soldier disguised as a fairy.

**2nd glance**

Otabek was never good with people. He liked being around them from time to time but he was no crowd pleaser, something his coach kept constantly telling him. So, naturally, as he was trying to squeeze through the horde of screaming fangirls, he wanted to remain as anonymous as possible.

“Hey, Otabek!”

So much for that.

He turned to answer JJ but is wasn’t him he saw. At first. He was pierced by the pair of green eyes he had not seen in 5 years.

The time of their next encounter have approached.

Otabek smiled.

He was no longer alone.

**3rd glance**

The motorbike engine roared to life. Otabek was carefully driving through the streets of Barcelona and enjoying pleasant breeze on his face, feeling not unlike that of a skating, which brought him back to the day before. Since he had qualified for the Grand Prix he was wondering what would _he_ be like… Otabek chuckled. That guy had figuratively flipped him off.

He was driving past the narrow alley when he heard high pitched voices and saw a familiar flash of blond hair. He made a sharp turn. It was time to be a hero.

“Are you going or not?”

**4th glance**

Otabek could not believe his luck. He was sitting in a teahouse with Yuri _freaking_ Plisetsky. Yuri was talking about virtually everything and Otabek found himself indulged in his features. He didn’t mind listening to people. He was _good_ at that. Besides, he was still embarrassed about what he had said to him then.

_Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of the soldier._

Realy solid, Altin. You might as well have asked him for an autograph, thought Otabek suppressing returning blush.

Yuri’s gaze softened a little but he kept talking.

Otabek din’t dare to hope it was because of him.

**5th glance**

The tribunes around ice rink were humming with excitement. There was only one skater left to perform.

“Yuri, davai!“ Otabek heard himself shouting.

Everybody seemed to hold their breath and the tension threatened to crush Otabek’s chest.

And then the music started.

Otabek has never seen anything like that before. The rink was enormous yet Yuri was everywhere, his magnificent movements swayed him and when he _fell_ , Otabek fell _with_ him, forever mesmerized.

When the scores came up, Otabek wanted nothing more than to leap from the seat and run towards the booth.

But he couldn't trust himself. Not yet.

**6th glance**

The muffled tones of bass were pressing on the heavy curtains shielding the backstage. Otabek was waiting for his act, absent-mindledly spinning the cable between his fingers.

He had to flee from Yuri, but it couldn’t be helped. Yakov would have his head.

It was his turn. Otabek stepped on the stage and _there he was_. The lone figure on the floor, challenging him.

Otabek smirked.  _Very well._

Yuri’s eyes went wide as he started dancing and he was moving like Otabek had never seen him move before.

Otabek pointed his fingers and shot. It was alright to stare tonight.

**7th glance**

Otabek felt a touch on his shoulder as Yuri was passing by him to the rink center whispering "Let’s roll, Beka.'"

Shivers ran down his spine and when the music started he was suddenly in the club again.

He was watching Yuri skating to _his_ song but that wasn’t enough. He wanted to do _more_ , to be _closer_ and he channeled all that into the most scorching gaze.

As if he could feel it, Yuri turned and started gliding towards him. This wasn’t planned but damn it, Otabek couldn’t make himself care.

He saw his hand and he took it.

**8th glance**

The tribunes exploded with excitement and that snapped Otabek back to reality.  The crowd went completely wild. No one expected the Fairy to deliver a show like that.

Otabek was proud and positively terrified.

_I shouldn‘t have done that._

Luckily, no one was paying any attention to him; all eyes were on Yuri taking a bow, smiling brighter than any star.

He would eventually turned to Otabek but he was no longer there.

As soon as he got out of sight, Hero took off his skates and ran. He wanted, _needed_ more.

And that was precisely why he had to.

**9th glance**

 It was the night of the banquet and Otabek was working on getting utterly, disgustingly smashed. He didn’t even want to come but his coach was merciless. Yuri was currently immersed in the interviews which he clearly didn’t enjoy and was shooting him sideway glances.

„Oy, Altin.“ he was suddenly standing right behind him, looking fierce in his custom-made suit.

„Where the fuck were you?“

But Otabek couldn’t answer him. He could not say how he was barricaded in his room begging for knocks to stop and cursing his own cowardice.

„Beka…“

„I’m sorry, Yura. I can’t be near you.”

**Final glance**

Otabek’s phone was filled with messages. They progressed from _Fucking speak to me! What did I do?_ through _Beka, you’re my only friend_. Last message just said: _I miss you_. It has been almost 3 months.

Every night Otabek was lying in his bed and scrolling through the messages which he all knew by hearth by now. And every night he desperately tried to write something, _anything_ to let Yuri know that it wasn’t his fault and that he has been just as miserable. And that he missed him. Oh, how much he missed him…

The clock struck midnight. Otabek watched as numbers on his screen flicked to 00:00. But something caught his eye. It was the 1st of the March. Otabek took a deep breath.

_Happy birthday, Yura. I think I miss you too much for your comfort. I_ _‘m_ _sorry._

He hit the send and waited. But there was no answer.                                

The morning found him curled in bed with the remnant of salt trails on his cheeks.  He dressed himself and headed to rink for his usual morning practice. As soon as he got there he noticed something strange. He was always training alone. But there was another presence in the rink today.

“About damned time, Altin.”

Otabek thought he was dreaming. He must have been because there was _no way_ Yuri could be here, in Almaty. Yet he clearly saw the slender figure leaning on the rink wall opposite of the entrance.

_He grew taller._

“Yuri what the-it’s 6am.”

“Yup. Took you long enough.”

“But how…”

“I ran for it. Yakov will be furious when he finds out.”

“But then, why-“

“Because it’s all your fucking fault!” he was skating towards him and Otabek felt a painful stab when he remembered the similar scene from Barcelona. “You idiot! 3 months, THREE FUCKING MONTHS I can’t do shit because I think I massively fucked up with you and THEN you write me _THAT_?” he was in front of Otabek shaking him with a surprising force.

“I’m sorry Yura, I really am. I just though…after the exhibition…”

Yuri’s hands fell. He wasn’t angry anymore; he was gaping at him with the look of absolute disbelief in his eyes.

“You were worried about _that_?”

“Because I- “ but Yuri didn’t let him finish.

“ _I_ came to you.” he emphasized.

“Oh.” was all Otabek could respond with.

“Damn straight, oh. The hell, Beka? I thought we were supposed to be friends.”

He was hurt. Otabek could slap himself for his stupid behavior. He didn’t realize, just what he had done to Yuri. He was his only friend. And he somehow got over it and came all the way to see him _on his birthday_. He knew he owned him an explanation.

He took a step back to face him properly.

“I don’t think I can be just your friend, Yura.” Otabek was downright terrified but he stood his ground and looked him straight in the eyes.  

Deep crimson blush covered Yuri’s cheeks as understanding dawned on him. He looked away.

_That was it._

_This is where it ends._

_Because there was NO way he-_

“Well…that makes two of us, I guess.” he murmured still refusing to look at him.

Otabek felt the ice shatter under him. It wasn’t hard for him to imagine he would fall for Yuri Plisetsky; he halfway expected it since he saw him skate. But the notion he might actually feel _the same_ was beyond his wildest dreams.

When Yuri’s fingers brushed against his knuckles he finally managed to compose himself a little. He must have been standing there for ages without making a single movement. That’s how far gone has he been. With a single motion, he pulled Yuri to his arms and hugged him tightly, as he had always craved. Yuri froze a little but then he put his arms around Otabek’s waist, burying his face in his chest. Otabek sighed.

“I’m sorry, Yura. I’m just so…“

“Yeah, me too.“ murmured Yuri agains his chest.

“You _can_ look at me, you know.“

“Shut up.“

Otabek giggled and planted a soft kiss on his head.

_Clueless._

“Just so you know, it took all of my willpower not to kidnap you in the middle of your exibition.“

“Good thing I saved you the trouble, then.“

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this as one piece instead of dividing it to chapters since most of the short stories are drabbles (except for the last one). It just made sense to me :D  
> These are all stories that I previously published on my tumblr. It's kind of hard to include the end note some time after finishing the last chapter/not-so-drabble but one thing is for sure. I LOVE writing Otayuri.  
> Oh and follow me on tumblr if you want :) I promise I'll try to include as much update on my current work as possible. https://aliceamidal.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, kind readers who somehow got here ♥


End file.
